The age of The Arkham Knight
by Nocturnal96
Summary: A new player enters Gotham and the criminals band together to bring down the caped Crusader. Under his guidance they will bring chaos and destruction to Gotham. Batman's hardest challenge is ahead but can he face this familiar foe? Probably my best summary which isn't saying much. Please give it a try. Rated T because Batman villains curse and some sexual situations. Now Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

*Rewritten as off 8/14/16*

"Why did you bring us here Crane?" Two-face growled as Crane entered the private lounge of the nightclub. In said lounge were some of Gothams worst criminal minds, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-face, Poison Ivy, and The Riddler. All of them sitting impatiently around a table waiting for the host of this little get together to show up. Showing up fashionably late, Crane, who had sent out the invitations, spoke.

"I believe I can solve a problem we all have in common. The Batman." Crane stated with certainty. Everyone laughed thinking he truly had gone mad.

"Yeah right, what the hell are we gonna do to the Bats?" Harley asked. "We gonna find a way to revive Mr. J and have them duke it out again!?" She laughed at the thought of reviving the Clown Prince of Crime.

"That would be very unpleasant Crane." Poison Ivy sighed. "We finally got rid of that meat bag and I'm sure Harley is enjoying her new found freedom. So please tell me that isn't your plan.

"Freedom has been very nice." Harley sighed. "But it is kinda lonely all by myself."

"Oh nonsense dear, I am always here for you. I love you. You're my sister in crime." Ivy wrapped Harley in a hug which cheered her up.

"To answer your question Harley, we will not be reviving the Joker for this plan. He is to stay dead at all costs." Everyone let out a small breath they didn't know they were holding. "I have someone else in mind who is a much better option when it comes to psychological warfare on the bat." Crane chuckled drawing everyone's attention. "Now since you are all here we can begin." Everyone around the table looked over at him. "For too long we have been at a disadvantage against the Bat. Whenever some of us would team up, we would turn on each other and bring about our downfall. In a few night's we will work as one unit to bring down the Bat. If you object or go against your orders then you die." A few of them scoffed at the thought but kept listening. "We are going to split up into groups of two. Each doing something different in regards to Gotham. For instance, my accomplice and I will build a bomb of fear toxin to cover the city. Pamela, you are going to be with me to help make sure we are all immune from the cloud as well as have your plants disperse the dust. Penguin you shall be with Two-face and both of you shall use your gangs to attack the police and kill as many as possible. But before you launch your attack I need both of you to get bombs planted on the bridges surrounding Gotham except for one. Make sure it is a small narrow bridge that is easily defendable."

"Wait, what about me!? Who is my partner!?" Harley pouted feeling left out and really annoyed.

"You my dear will be partnered up with our new friend." When he saw Harley about to talk he continued. "He is on his way, but he doesn't have a place to stay so he will be living with you for now. And before the rest of you open your mouths, he is bringing a militia to provide back up for two-face and Penguin should they need support. Oh and I wouldn't mention anything about the Joker around him, it's a touchy subject." Crane chuckled darkly at their confused faces. "Anyway Two-face and Penguin will start the operation while me and Ivy use the cover of your assault to attack a chemical plant and start work on the bomb. Harley you and your partner will kill off the bat family. Starting with the current Robin and then Nightwing whenever batman decides to call him in."

"How will we find him? Also what is my partner's name!? I wanna know scarecrow!" Harley yelled at him.

"We will use two-face and penguin as bait. They will broadcast their position while you two set up an ambush for the bat and his sidekick. If Two-face and Penguin are caught and you fail to kill either Robin or Batman, then I have the Riddler and Bane on standby to continue attacking the city. Although they will due separate attacks in order to split up Robin and Batman." Crane explained.

"Why don't me and Penguin split up then and have the dynamic duo separate then? Also where is Bane if he is part of this plan?" Two-face spoke up.

"I am rather curious myself as to where that brute is." Riddler finally spoke up.

"Bane is on his way here. Should be arriving in a few days." Crane answered before turning to Harley. "As for this man's name, well, why doesn't he tell you himself?" Crane motioned towards the entrance and everyone looked over.

They saw a man standing at about 5'9 in a full suit of armor painted black with splotches of urban camouflage. The Arkham symbol on the chest plate. His helmet was an ocean blue with light blue eyes. He had ears on the top like the batman and blades on his gauntlets like the batman as well. He had two side arms clipped to his wait along with a loose fitting utility belt. There was a small lump on his back that seemed to open up in the bottom and when they caught glimpses of his wrists they saw a small opening in the shape of a blade.

"You can call me, The Arkham Knight." He said, his voice distorted by his mask.

"What are some kind of batman rip-off?" Two-face laughed as he looked over the Knight.

"No, I am Gotham's reckoning. Here to rip batman off his throne and plunge the streets into chaos." The Knight walked around the table glancing at everyone.

"Ha like all of us have never heard that before. What makes you so sure you can kill the bat?" Penguin glared at him.

"Because I know how he thinks. I know exactly what move he is going to make before he does."

"How do you know that?" Ivy spoke up.

"The old bat and I are good friends. I'm sure he will be overjoyed to see me after so long." The knight chuckled.

"And what will your militia be doing while we fuck up Gotham's streets?" Two-face growled out, not liking that his men will be taking most of the hits.

"My men will be prepping a neutron bomb with a blast radius of 6 miles. Just enough to obliterate Gotham and keep the federal government at bay should they think of interfering." The knight explained as he took a seat next to Harley.

"You didn't tell me about that." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes at the knight.

"Must have slipped my mind then. Just focus on your job and I will focus on mine." The Knight shrugged.

"So when do we execute this plan of yours scarecrow?" Ivy asked.

"In one months' time. That will give everyone enough time to become immune to his toxin and for Harvey's and Penguin's men to plant the bombs on the bridges. As well as allow my men to find a suitable hiding spot for our bomb that will hide all traces of radiation from the batman." The knight answered further angering Scarecrow.

"Hmm seems reasonable, I will get my men on making the bombs. Two-face, yours will place them and set them off when it's time." Penguin stood to leave as well as Two-face.

"You two better stay low until it's time. Let the city rest before the storm hits." The Knights leaned back in his chair putting an arm around Harley who seemed surprised at his action. Ivy just raised her eyebrow at that.

"Contact me when Bane arrives so we can coordinate our offensive." Riddler stated before leaving followed by Scarecrow.

"Um whatcha think you're doing mista?" Harley asked ticked that he would invade her space.

"Hmmm, I believe I am relaxing with my future partner and roommate." The knight answered.

"Roommate? I thought Scarecrow was kidding." Harley groaned.

"Nope, I don't have a place and last I heard you had plenty of room in yours. Just keep your hyenas under control."

"Ha and why should I stop them from chewing you up?" Harley smirked.

"I can always kill them if you prefer." The knight looked over at her causing her to shiver as those blue eyes stared into hers.

"Don't you dare hurt my Babies!" Harley glared at him.

"hahaha don't worry Quinnzel, I won't touch a hair on their bodies. They might even prove useful in this little war." The knight chuckled.

"Well as fun as it is to watch you two banter, I need to start working on an immunity with Scarecrow. Have fun you tow." Ivy stood, hugged Harley and left.

"I didn't know you and Poison Ivy were so close." The knight remarked as they were left alone in their section of the club.

"All girls love flowers Knight. I even have a little garden now that mista J isn't around. You better not mess it up." Harley looked over at the knight who leaned his on the back of his seat.

"I would keep your sicotic boyfriend on the downlow around me jester. You wouldn't like me when I get angry." The knight growled through his mask and Harley swore she saw him glare at her.

"What's your problem with him?" Harley inquired, genuinely curious.

"Maybe some other time Harley." The Knight replied much to her annoyance.

"Hmph, fine if that's how it's going to be." Harley pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let's get going Harls. I'm sure your babies miss you." He stood and held out his hand which surprised her. She smiled softly before taking his hand to be helped up. She was even more surprised when he held the door open for her. Joker had never done that for her, usually letting the door hit her face or making her open the door for him.

As they were walking back to her hideout she couldn't help but send quick glances his way. He seemed so carefree but serious at the same time. They had started talking about trivial things, Harley trying to get knowledge on her mysterious new partner and the Knight just bored. She did notice however that when they were talking he would tense up every time the clown was implied. 'What are you hiding from me mista Knight?' Harley thought before they came upon her hideout.

"Babies! Mommy's back and she brought a new playmate!" Harley called as they entered the abandoned warehouse. The two hyenas instantly ran towards Harley who dropped to the ground and started petting them while they let out happy barking and licking her face. "Bud, Lou this is the Arkham Knight. He will be staying with us for a while. Arkham knight these are Bud and Lou. My babies." Harley hugged her hyenas as they panted happily.

"Hello there you two, now Harley where will I be sleeping because I am going to go to sleep."

"Well we have a couch you can sleep on unless you wanna share the bed with me, bud and Lou." Harley pointed to a couch over off to the side and a bed towards the back with a curtain blocking it from view.

"I will take the couch." The knight made his way over and laid down getting in a comfortable position.

"Aren't you going to take that armor off?" Harley questioned. She had been very curious about his face and wanted to know what was behind the mask.

"We may be partners Harley, but you haven't earned enough trust for me to sleep without it comfortably. Goodnight Harley, sweet dreams." Was the Knights only reply before he turned away from her and seemingly falling asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. So anyway for any person who is going to rip me a new one for any and all mistakes, I am using things from multiple universes and making the characters kinda OC. That's why this is in the batman section and Not Arkham Asylum section. I am not an expert on batman. Most of my knowledge come from the dark knight trilogy which I am using that version of the city. But the criminals all look like they do in the Arkham knight game. Same with the knight. If I made any mistake kindly let me know what it is and I will fix it. Don't flame me if something is wrong. I am just a humble writer looking to express my ideas. Anyway reviews of all kinds are welcome except flames. If you don't like it please review and let me know why. It helps me mold the story to your liking. That being said I did use a lot from the dark knight rises with the bomb and bridges and even banes dialogue. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

*edited 8/14/16*

*3 Weeks after last chapter*

"So how are things going with your new roommate?" Pamela asked as she helped Harley tend her garden.

"Ya know, it ain't half bad. I thought he would be a stuck up perverted prick but he ain't perverted." Harley stated as she watered some of her flowers.

"What about being stuck up?" Pamela asked glancing over at the knight who was trying to put up some walls in the warehouse to make it more like a home.

"Oh he hasn't taken his mask off in front of me and sleeps with it on. Plus his ego can get pretty big when ya talk ta him sometimes. But even with all that, he is kinda sweet. Opening doors for me and even making me dinner and breakfast every now and then. To be honest Pamela, if it wasn't for da scary lookin helmet I might have a bit of a crush on him." Harley giggled slightly at Pamela's bewildered expression.

"Harley you have only known him for three weeks there is no way you could have possibly developed feeling for him. It took you months to fall for the Joker, so why is he different?" Pam asked.

"I guess it's just because he treats me right I guess. I mean you were the one to point out how bad Mista J was. Actually that reminds me, every time mista J is implied he tenses up and gets aggressive. Any idea on why he would do that?" Harley whispered to Pamela who hummed in thought.

"He might have a history with the Joker. Was there anyone that you know of that might have had some bad experiences with him and could possibly be afraid of him?" Pamela questioned. "The participant need to be alive."

"Hmmm, well now that you mention it, there was this one guy that Mista J captured. The old Robin to be precise." Harley sighed at the memory. "Poor kid was tortured for a year and a half before it ended. He was only 16 when he got captured. He was the only captive that I eva felt sorry for. He was forced to watch his ma get beaten countless times and her him. She was eventually shot right in front of him." Pamela looked at Harley shocked. "Kid had it really bad, abandoned by those he trusted, forced to watch his only family get beaten and killed. Hell he would have died of starvation if it wasn't for me." Harley sighed.

"What do you mean? The joker had you keep him alive?" Pamela's eyes narrowed. She was no fan of the bat family but torture like that to a boy was unforgivable.

"Not at first. I was actually instructed to keep the food just out of reach but always close enough for him to smell it. Of course, I followed orders at first but as the kid withered I couldn't take it. I started feeding him bits and pieces. That was around the time Mista J ordered me to keep him alive. At first he wouldn't take it, said he wanted to die." Harley and Pamela shivered at that. "That actually bothered me. I had to talk to him for two hours just to convince him to eat one bite. Luckily mista J wasn't around for that otherwise he would have beat me silly." Harley chuckled nervously.

"Harley, please tell me you remember this individuals name." Pamela begged as she grabbed onto Harley's shoulders.

"His name was Jason Todd, not that it matters since he died when mista J shot him on camera and sent it to Batman." Harley looked at Pamela surprised. "Why do you care so much?"

"Well I thought that maybe Todd could be the Arkham Knight but if he died then there is no way he is the Knight." Pamela sighed in disappointment. "Anything else you can tell me about the Knight?"

"Well he gets along really well with my babies!" Harley pointed to her two hyenas who were currently being petted by the Knight. Pamela chuckled at Harley's smiling face as she watched her babies get pampered. "He has also been doing renovations like putting up those walls even setting up a small kitchen like area. Bought himself a bed as well." Harley stated.

"So have you cooked him any special meals as a thank you?" Pamela teased.

"Hey I like cookin, just not often. Besides I haven't cooked for the knight at all. He never eats here." Harley pouted.

"What are you doing here Ivy? I thought you and scarecrow were working on the toxin." The knight walked over followed by bud and Lou.

"What I can't stop by and say hi to a friend?" The knight just stared at her causing her to huff. "If you must know I have the immunization pills so the fear toxin won't affect us. Here is yours, now all you have to do is swallow it and you will be fine."

"Good, have you delivered these to the others?" The knight examined the pill before pocketing it.

"Scarecrow is doing that as we speak. You should know, none of the others trust you. They will most likely stab you in the back before this is all over."

"And you won't?" The knight asked.

"I am an opportunistic huntress. If I see that you are the best option I will stick with you. If they offer the better option then I will go with them." Ivy and the Knight stared at each other waiting to see who would brake eye contact first.

"Ok why don't you two kill each other later cuz I am trying to maintain my lilies." Harley glared at them.

"Why don't you take your mask off Knight? Let us see who is behind the mask." Pamela glared at the knight. "Why are you so afraid of the Joker?" Ivy saw him flinch and his hand clench. "So spill it, who are you?"

"Why should I tell you who I am? Why should I trust either of you?" The knight growled, glaring behind the mask.

"Because like you, we want the batman gone and we hate the Joker. Now for me to trust you, you have to take off your mask and show me who you are. And while we are at it, why you wanted to be teamed up with Harley here."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Scarecrow told me. So big guy, will you take of your mask?" Pamela crossed her arms. By this time Harley was looking at the Knight confused on why he would demand to be teamed up with her.

"…I owe her a debt." They barely heard it but he did in fact say it.

"Why do ya owe me a debt?" Harley asked confused. "I never even met ya before the meeting."

"heh, I knew you wouldn't recognize me. We have met before Harley, you were my one light in my darkest days. You kept me stable when my world came crashing down." The Knight still didn't look up.

"Wait, you can't be…..but he died." Harley looked at him stunned.

"hehe I guess you figured it out. Yes," He pushed a button on the side of his helmet causing his mask to rise revealing a J burned into the skin on his cheek. "I am Jason Todd the second robin, now The Arkham Knight." This was greeted by silence. Both women were stunned. Harley was the first to recover.

"But I saw him shoot you! There was a massive pool of blood. You should have died. You were tied up and left on the floor." Harley said shocked.

"Luckily after you and he left, someone stumbled upon the warehouse and saved me. Got me medical assistance and after I was well enough to leave, I decided to train to kill Batman." Jason explained.

"But why would you kill the batman?" Ivy asked.

"He left me to die at the jokers hands. Hell he replaced me after only 3 months and now he will pay. Of course when I heard about the Arkham city incident, I expected the joker to come back. But thankfully the batman failed to save him. But now that you guys know who I am, can I trust you not to tell the others?" The knight narrowed his eyes at them.

"Oh sure you can trust me bird boy." Harley smirked at his agitated face.

"Hmmmm why can't the others know about you?" Ivy asked.

"They would turn on me in an instant thinking I was working for Batman. Eventually one of them would crack and tell the old man himself which would cause a manhunt to ensue. I may have hidden the bomb but I doubt it would remain so if the Bat was searching high and low for his lost son." Jason took a seat in a nearby chair.

"So why not just kill the others?" Ivy asked.

"That, miss Poison Ivy, is the plan. After they do their respective jobs, they are to be removed, one by one until it is just me and Harley. Of course since you are friends with Harley, you can stay and become a part of this plan. Are you in?"

"What is in it for me besides my life?" Ivy tilted her hip and rested her hand on it.

"I think Gotham could use some more greens around, don't you? Imagine a Gotham where you can grow your plants anywhere you want without having the other morons destroying them. Of course try and keep the man-eating plants to a minimum since we don't want the population torching the city." The knight offered.

"hmm well I might as well give it a shot. Especially since scarecrow is making another toxin. He thinks my plants don't smell the chemicals he is using but the mixture he is using is extremely dangerous to them. We kill him first." Pamela stated.

"Welcome aboard Pammy." The knight chuckled at her narrowed eyes.

"So we go along with Scarecrow's plan until when?" Harley asked.

"I'm going to give you two communicators that are connected to my helmet directly. I will tell you when the time to strike is." The knight walked over to a bag and pulled out two small communicators. He handed them each their own and instructed them on how they worked and where to keep them.

"So that's it?" Harley questioned. "That's all we have to know?"

"For now that is all, yes." Jason nodded.

"Ok then, since you said you wanted to pay back a debt to me, how about taking us out to a nice dinner and then a small robbery?" Harley asked, fluttering her eyes at Jason.

"How about dinner and that's it. Remember, I want the people of Gotham to feel a sense of peace before the storm hits. Now both of you get into some normal clothes and Ivy please don't kill anyone who orders a salad." The knight started to remove his armor and Harley went to go change. Ivy followed but only scoffed when she heard the knight. 'This is going to be a long night. But at least I am one step closer to finally rid this city of the cause of all their suffering. Watch out Bruce, I'm gunning for you.' Jason thought before moving to get some clothes on himself.

 **SO here is the updated version. I am trying to clean up the plot and make it my own. I made the mistake of trying to follow the game which I never played and I lost myself and the sense to write the story. So here we go rewriting it. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Edited as of 8/14/16*

*Day before Knight begins his plan*

"Master Bruce, you seem tense. Is there something on your mind?" Alfred walked over to Bruce who was at a desk looking over some files.

"It has been very quiet Alfred, too quiet. The Criminals are laying low which means something big is about to happen. I am trying to figure out what that will be and when it will happen." Bruce sighed as he dropped the few papers he was holding. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Alfred as he served him a cup of coffee.

"Do you have any leads sir?" Alfred asked as he finished prepping Bruce's coffee.

"None at the moment and I have no idea who would have any clue other than the criminals. But I can't interrogate them until they reveal themselves." Bruce groaned as he rose and headed for the bat cave followed by Alfred.

"Shall I call in Master Drake?" Alfred asked.

"Yes and call in Nightwing as well. I want everyone here when the fire starts." Alfred nodded before heading to the nearest phone.

*city skyscraper*

"So what's the plan boss? Did you find anything useful while we traveled here?" Red Robin, also known as Tim Drake asked.

"Not much. Only that there is a new criminal on the loose that looks like me. He gathered the criminals but that was all I was able to figure out. From now on we patrol every night until dawn looking for them. You and I will check their usual hideouts while Nightwing will scour the city looking for any trace of them once he arrives."

"Well I did spot croc enter the sewers on my way over here." Nightwing said as he landed next to Batman. "How are you doing Bruce?" Nightwing asked casually.

"I doubt he knows anything useful. He was never one to team up with the others. Only Joker ever got him to team up and even then that was only for a little while until the food ran out." said said as he walked away from the group. "Nice to see you again Nightwing. How has bloodhaven been treating you?"

"Good to see you too Bruce. Thank you for inviting me, now we need to get out there and find them before anything happens, so let's get to it." Nightwing stated. "Bloodhaven has been wonderful as always. But it's nice to be back home." Nightwing smiled as he look around.

"Report back at the cave at Sunrise with any information you find." Batman ordered before getting in the bat mobile and driving off.

"Well you heard the man, get moving." Nightwing said as everyone else left to patrol.

*Next day around 9 A.M.*

"Is everyone in position?" Jason asked over his radio.

"Yes we are ready. So let the fun begin." Penguin said over the radio along with a grunt from two-face.

"The plants are ready to do their part." Ivy stated.

"Let this city be clouded by fear." Scarecrow chuckled.

"Come on hun just blow this shit up already." Harley said impatiently from behind him.

"Ok, now then, let operation knightfall begin." Jason then hacked into Gotham's network and routed all of Gotham's television Networks to broadcast his announcement. When it was ready the Camera they were using gave off a red light indicating they were on the air.

" **People of Gotham, for years you have been under the protection of the Batman. You have been terrorized by violent criminals that only came to power because of the Batman. I am here to liberate you from these oppressors and give the power back to you, the people.** "

As this broadcast played Jason's militia moved into the city via helicopter. Two-face and Penguin blew up the bridges and Scarecrow and Ivy moved into the chemical plant. The drones used by the militia were deployed and started destroying police vehicles and their officers. The militia soldiers moved to take over the police headquarters and the mayor's office. Panic was rising in the streets. From his home in Wayne manor, Bruce watched as different news stations came back online, with the broadcast playing over their audio, as Gotham was attacked.

" **We are not here as conquerors, but as liberators, to free you of the oppression brought on by the batman. I have in my possession a fully armed neutron bomb with a blast radius of 6 miles. But the identity of the triggerman is unknown. For one of you holds the detonator and should the outside world decide to interfere or for those people who will try to leave, this anonymous gothamite, this unsung hero will trigger the bomb. For now martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your family close and wait, for tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours.** " The broadcast ended and Jason stepped over towards where Harley was leaning on a wall.

"So do you think the B-man will take the bait?" Harley asked as they started to leave the building.

"He will and once he arrives all hell will break loose." Jason smirked.

"What did you mean by tomorrow they claim what is rightfully theirs?" She asked a she fell in step beside him.

"We rally the poor and the homeless to fight with us in a makeshift Army. Batman will truly have his hands full with my militia, two-face and penguins men and the poor of Gotham itself. Once the batman traces the broadcast he will fall into my trap and once we capture him, I will make him watch as his city burns." Jason chuckled darkly as he imagined Bruce's distraught face.

"I thought you wanted to kill him?" Harley questioned.

"What better way to kill a man than to take away everything he loves. We will start with the city and then the Robins." Jason explained.

"What about the others? When do we kill them?" Harley asked concern written on her face.

"they aren't a priority at this point. They will play their parts until they have no more use to our cause." Jason dismissed her concern.

"Fine, so two-face and penguin are ready to attack on your order and Scarecrow is growing impatient. To be honest I thought he was leading the whole operation when this started." Harley admitted.

"He may have believed himself in charge but the reality of the situation is he was never in charge. He was able to bring you all together but other than that his usefulness is extinguished. The only reason I am even letting him into this plan is because he is someone else the batman can focus on." Jason replied.

"What of Bane and the Riddler?" Harley questioned.

"The Riddler will be defeated quickly. He is the most pathetic criminal I have ever seen." Jason scoffed. "I mean really, who the hell puts escape routes into your plans? As for bane, well I think I might actually let him roam free." Jason shrugged.

"So what parts of the original plan are we actually going to follow?" Harley huffed in annoyance as she realized that Jason wasn't sticking to the original plan at all.

"We let Batman lock up all the criminals then we use your men to blow up Gotham PD. Killing everyone inside." Jason smirked at her shocked face.

"That's actually really smart. Getting rid of the competition and the police at once." Harley smiled as she imagined the flames.

"Yeah I just hope Pamela doesn't get captured. That would definitely complicate things." Jason sighed.

"She won't, she is far too smart for that." Harley giggled.

*Next day*

The Arkham Knight had used some of his militia men to set up a small stage in the slums of Gotham. They hooked up some equipment to nearby telephone poles and soon enough had a broadcast playing. Some people came outside to see what was going on and when enough people had Gathered, Jason walked out in his Arkham knight getup. Harley stayed back in her leather corset waiting to step in should any of the bat family showed up. (Arkham City getup).

" **People of Gotham! For too long you have been oppressed by the corrupt. Rise now in our glorious revolution to take back what you rightfully deserve. The leaders of this city are not your allies but your enemies. They offer poor wages and force you onto the streets in the hopes of scrounging a living in crime. Then they have the audacity to use the Batman to send you off to Prison or the Asylum! Is that the justice we want!?** "

The crowd shouted out no as many could relate to what he was saying. Many of the big corporations didn't pay very well and forced many into a life of crime in order to put food on the table.

" **So step forward those who would serve, for today we start our revolution! Today we take down the corrupt and unjust! Go forth and take that which you have been denied. No one will stop you.** "

As this speech was being broadcast penguin and two-face ordered their men to start killing the police. A few nearby homeless were offered guns to help and quickly joined. Scarecrow and Pamela quickly stormed the chemical plant to begin manufacturing the fear toxin and Harley had her goons stationed on the only remaining bridge out of Gotham.

" **Now move out and take back what is rightfully yours for we shall provide you with the tools necessary for your victory**." Jason waved a hand and some of his militia brought forth weapons and handed them out to people who came forward to fight for him.

"Mista Knight Sir! I have important news!" Harley whispered towards him. Jason nodded before making his way back to her leaving the rest to one of his lieutenants.

"What is it Harls?" Jason asked.

"The National guard are on the bridge demanding we surrender. What should my men say?" Harley asked.

"Tell them that if one person crosses this bridge Gotham gets blown to hell." Jason said.

"Roger that boss man." Harley smiled and saluted as she relayed the orders to her goons.

*couple hours later in the bat cave*

"What are we going to do Bruce?" Nightwing asked as he watched Gotham get torn to shreds on the news. Half an hour ago the national government had said that Gotham was on its own in this conflict. The Gotham P.D were under fire from not only Penguin and Two-Face, but also the homless and poor that the Arkham Knight got to fight for him. The police were losing ground fast. "Bruce?" He turned to see why he hadn't received an answer. Bruce was staring at a screen with the Arkham Knight frozen on it.

"What's the matter Bruce?" Drake asked.

"We need to find him and stop this before any more lives are lost. Nightwing, Red robin, go help Gordon down at the police station. I will go after the Knight." Suddenly Alfred came down the stairs into the cave panting in exhaustion.

"Sir, it seems poison Ivy and Scarecrow have taken over a chemical plant and Harley's men are stationed on the last remaining bridge overseeing the National Guard's construction of a wall."

"Good work Alfred take a break. Change of plans, you two go make sure Gordon lives and I go after scarecrow." Bruce and the rest of his family ran towards their respective vehicles to start their counterattack.

'This is going to be a long week.' Nightwing thought as he got on his bike. Drake followed on his own while Bruce took the batmobile.

 **Chapter 3 begins and the action is about to begin. SO please leave reviews as they really help me and I love reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

*edited as of 8/14/16*

*couple hours after last chapter*

"Mista knight sir, it appears Penguin and Two-face have been engaged by Robin and Nightwing. Ivy's plants reported seeing the batman making his way over towards the chemical plant. Crane wants us to help him defend the plant until the toxin is ready to be dispersed. What shall we do?" Harley reported. Her and Jason were on one of the roofs of one of the many skyscrapers in Gotham.

"Tell Crane I am on my way. Harley go get Bane and Riddler to help Two-face and Penguin. After that I want you to set up bombs in the tallest buildings in Gotham. On my command destroy them all." Jason Said as a chopper came to retrieve him.

"You got it J-dearie." Harley chirped happily as she started towards a nearby elevator. She turned on her communicator with Ivy as she entered an elevator to go down. "Heya Pammy, the Knight is on his way to help ya out. SO don't worry about a thing." Harley chirped happily.

"Thank you Harls. Scarecrow has me working my plants overtime to make barricades to stop the few police officers that managed to get away from Two-Face and Penguin. Hopefully now that the knight is on his way I can get a break." Poison Ivy's tired voice sounded from the comm.

"You're welcome Pammy!" Harley shut off the comm as she came to the bottom floor. When the door opened she was greeted by 2 squads of Militia and some of her men. "What's with the cluster fuck in the lobby?" She asked as she looked around.

"Ma'am we have orders to assist you in placing the explosives in the buildings." One of the militia walked up to her and saluted.

"Oh goodie, I get to watch the kids tonight!" Harley cheered. "Ok listen up everyone. While my crew and I go get Riddler and Bane, I want you militia to target the tallest buildings. And plant the explosives in a manner that would cause the most destruction to this city. Any questions?" Harley looked around and noticed someone raise their hand. "You in the back." She pointed.

"What do we do if any of the bat family interfere?" The soldier spoke up.

"Then you kill em obviously. Any other questions? No, ok then move out!" Harley ordered causing everyone in the lobby to run to their destinations. "Let's burn this city to the ground!" Harley laughed as she entered a nearby car.

*With Penguin and Two-face an hour later*

"Shit it looks like Bats sent all the kids this time!" Penguin yelled from his position behind a car.

"Who cares, now we just have to wait for the Knight to kill them!" Two-face called back from further ahead. Soon enough their combined gangs, along with the makeshift army were being taken out faster than the cops were dying. "Shit where the fuck is the Knight?!" Two-face yelled as he and his men were pushed back.

"Give me a minute I'm going to call Scarecrow." Penguin said as he readied his comm.

"What is it Penguin?" Scarecrows voice rang out.

"Where the hell is the Knight? We are getting our asses handed to us by Robin and Nightwing. Where is our support?" Penguin yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"Don't worry Bane and Riddler should be on their way shortly to assist you." Jason's distorted voice rang out on the comms. "I am enroute Scarecrow. How close is the batman?"

"The batman is heading to the chemical plant?! I thought he was supposed to go after us?" Two-face joined the conversation.

"Oh so you guys are a distraction? Oh well, too bad it didn't work." Nightwing landed on the car they were hiding behind.

"Shit." Penguin stated which caused Nightwing to laugh.

"What aren't you happy to see us?" Red robin walked up as well as a few police officers.

"SO what do we do with you two?" Gordon chuckled sarcastically while smirking in victory.

"Well back to prison with you two. SO we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What do you boys want?" Nightwing brought out his shock batons already knowing their answer. Since all his focus was on two-face and penguin he was barely able to dodge a thrown motorcycle. 'What the?' when he looked up he saw Bane walking up to them with a few of his henchmen behind him. Before the other Robin could move to take him down he was forced to jump back as Riddler bots tried to stab him with blades.

"I believe our answer would be the hard way." They saw the Riddler walk out from behind a building in a mechanical suit.

"Yeah I think we will take the hard way bird brains." Two-face chuckled as they began their counterattack.

*Half hour ago*

"Well well well, Harley Quinn. What are you doing here? The Riddler asked as Bane cracked his knuckles.

"Oh well hello boys. Arkham Knight needs you two to back up two-face and Penguin while he deals with Batman who is attacking Scarecrow." Harley eyed them suspiciously.

"Hmph fine then. Bane let's get this party started." The Riddler left leaving Bane behind.

"What do you want big man?" Harley asked.

"This wasn't part of the original plan Harley. I'm just wondering if this scheme of scarecrows is just a cover to get us all captured. But what do I know, I'm just a brute." Bane glared down at her as he too left.

"geez what an asshole." Harley huffed before Contacting Jason.

"What is it Harley? Is everything ready?" Jason asked over the comm link.

"I just got Bane and Riddler to go help the two dumbasses at Gotham PD. Your men are currently prepping the bombs in the tallest building in Gotham. Is there anything I need to do before meeting up with the Kids?"

"Kids?" Jason asked confused.

"Our militia. They are our kids." Harley answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"One they are my militia, not ours. Two, get your ass to those men and make sure nobody disrupts their work. Kill anyone who gets in your way. Contact me when you're done and not before got it?" Jason stated annoyed at Harley.

"Got it Sugar. Don't worry your pretty little psycho will get it done!" Harley cheered as the comm ended.

*With the Arkham knight as Bane engaged the Robins*

"Keep batman out of the plant until everything is ready, Knight. I already told Ivy to leave the island so she isn't in danger of being caught yet." Scarecrow said over the comm as Jason arrived in a chopper with a few drones and 2 squads of militia.

"Got it. Make sure you can get off the island when you're ready." Jason replied before destroying the bridge with a few missiles. He was about to go land the chopper when he noticed batman standing at the edge of the destroyed bridge. "Time to die old man!" Jason growled angrily as he readied the last of the missiles.

"Don't kill him yet Knight, let him suffer before he dies. Don't worry you will have your revenge." Scarecrow's voice came in over the comm link halting his finger.

"Fine, but he dies by my hand." Jason responded before moving the chopper to land. Once he was out of the way the gates to the plant opened to reveal a couple LAV's which forced Batman to retreat behind some cars.

*Back with Bane and others*

"Nightwing this isn't going very well!" Drake shouted as he took out another Riddler bot.

"I know Robin now just shut up so I can think of a plan!" Nightwing yelled back after dodging one of Bane's punches.

"Think faster!" Gordon shouted as he and a few of his officers started shooting Riddler bots.

"Poor little birdie, doesn't know what to do." Bane chuckled as he circled Nightwing. Nightwing took a quick glance towards the Police department and realized that the police were holding off Penguin and Two-face now had less men with them.

"Robin, brake off and take down the penguin! Gordon, try and get away from the Riddler and take out Two-face. I will hold off Bane and Riddler!" Nightwing shouted before charging towards Bane and throwing one of his Batons towards a charging Riddler. Bane engaged Nightwing while Robin was able to break away from the remaining bots and charged towards Penguin. Gordon shot at one of the legs before retreating which allowed the baton to hit it's target. Said baton rammed into the circuitry of the suit effectively rendering it useless.

"You haven't won yet you little shit!" Bane yelled as he saw the Riddler exit his malfunctioning suit.

"No but we are about to win." Nightwing smiled as they heard the cries of pain form penguins and two-face goons.

"You will lose Nightwing. Even if we have to burn this city to ashes!" Bane yelled before grabbing a nearby sign and using it as a club. Nightwing was able to dodge most of the swings but was hit when the Riddler threw his baton back at him.

'Ugh I hope batman gets here soon.' Nightwing thought as he dusted himself off.

*With Batman*

Batman had just saved a tied up worker when Militia soldiers zip lined through the roof followed by the Arkham Knight.

"Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he is planning to leave that room…..open fire. Oh and don't aim for the bat symbol. That is where his armor is strongest. Aim for the weak spots on the shoulders, then aim for where the plates meet." The knight instructed his troops as they took positions outside the room with the dark knight.

"Please." The worker whimpered.

"You say something?" The knight growled at the worker.

"Leave him out of this!" Batman yelled bringing Jason's attention back to him.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. It's what I like about you. Predictable. That's why we are going to win. We know your next move before you do. We know how you think!" The knight slammed his hands on the glass.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Batman glared at the Knight.

"hehehe of course. Your thinking, who the hell is this guy." Jason spread his arms out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm just thinking about which one of you I'm going to take down first." Batman smirked.

"Just so we are both on the same page here, I fully, fully intend to kill you. But first I am going to break you. This city will burn with your failure. While I rise, you will fall!" The knight shouted. Suddenly his comm unit beeped to life. "What is it?"

"What is the status of the batman?" Crane asked over the comm.

"Target is in my sights. Give the word and my boys will put him down like the animal he is." The knight replied.

"No, let him escape to fight another day. You will get another chance to kill him. I need to make batman suffer before we kill him." Crane growled out.

"No you don't understand, there are no second chances with this guy!" The knight shouted into his radio.

"You have your orders knight. I suggest you follow them." Crane grumbled before cutting the link.

"You'll regret this." Jason sighed. Before he could tell his men to stand down the bat mobile used its riot gun to start taking down his troops. Batman broke out of the glass while Jason used his grappler to get away.

"Are you okay sugar?" Harley's voice rang form the comms. "I planted all the bombs like you asked but Penguin, two-face and Riddler have been captured along with all their men. Bane got away and is currently hiding in the sewers. What should I do?"

"Lay low for now. Ivy, Are you with Crane?" The knight opened a link with Ivy.

"No we are separated. Why, what happened?" Ivy asked.

"I need you to hook up with Harley for your next mission. It's time to start cleaning house. Harley give Ivy your Location and when you two meet up let me know. For now I'm pulling the squads I have with you so it will be just you and your men until Ivy reaches you." Jason said as he made his way off of ace chemicals.

"Got it sweetie! So what will you be doing?" Harley asked as she sent her info to Ivy.

"I will be bringing in some friends to help us take down this city." Jason cut the connection before opening up a new one.

"It's time. I hope you're ready."

…..

"Your first Target is Bane. Last I heard he was somewhere in the sewers. Kill him and then move onto Robin."

…

"Don't worry so much. We didn't train these men to fail now. WE shall rise and Batman shall fall."

….

"Yes I have your money ready now get your ass over here." The knight cut the signal after that and looked towards the rising moon. 'Tonight the criminals will come out on top.'

 **My favorite chapter to write. SO we get some action and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I suggest rereading it but it's up to you. Anyway leave a review with your thoughts as I love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Edited as of 8/15/16*

"So what do we do now sugar? Crane isn't answering any of my calls and it looks like the bat family disbanded your makeshift army." Harley asked. She and Ivy were in a warehouse waiting for their next orders from Jason, while he was out in the city.

" _Wait for the next group to make their moves. I am linking up with scarecrow shortly. It appears he has a backup plan since the two-face and penguin failed. For now I want Ivy to spread her giant plants throughout the city. It's time to start Gotham's destruction._ " Jason said through the comm.

"Any places you want me to avoid?" Ivy asked.

" _Avoid the buildings that Harley planted bombs inside. I would recommend avoiding the areas around the buildings as well._ " Jason responded.

"So should I blow the bombs?" Harley asked enthusiastically.

" _Not yet. I want to know what Scarecrow is planning before we fully show our hand. He might have a suspicion that I have my own plans for Gotham. Plus I have a message for Batman that he can't refuse._ " Jason stated.

"Ok Sugar whatever you say!" Harley chuckled as Jason groaned.

" _Any news on the location of Batman?_ " Jason asked.

"Nothing yet. His little birdies are with the GCPD still though. I think b-man is hunting you and Scarecrow. What will we do once the Police mobilize?" Harley asked.

" _Then my militia will deal with them. If there are any sights of the Batmobile let me know. I have a surprise for him._ " Jason chuckled.

"Well good luck Jason. I will spread my babies around the city and Harley here will continue to monitor your militia's troop movements. Good Hunting knight." Ivy stated as she left the warehouse.

*Sewers*

'Ugh, those damn bird brains sure pack a punch.' Bane thought as he trudged through the sewage. He had fled when Robin came to back up Nightwing. Needless to say he was pissed. He stopped when he heard splashes behind him. When he turned his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Deathstroke?"

"Just cleaning up the trash." Deathstroke smirked behind his mask as he drew one of his swords.

"So the Knight betrayed me." Bane huffed. "Should have seen that coming. I guess I will have to pay him back once I'm through with you."

"Ha. Too bad you won't live long enough to pay him back." With that said the two mercenaries charged towards each other.

*With Nightwing*

"Well Bane got away but at least we got these bozzos." Nightwing motioned over towards the captured Penguin, Riddler and Two-Face.

"I wonder how Batman faired at the chemical plant." Red Robin said as he stretched. Suddenly the team comm channel came to life. "I guess we will find out then."

"What's up bats?" Nightwing asked. "We captured Two-face, penguin and the Riddler. Bane got away but all their henchmen are in cuffs."

" _Good, I am currently tracking scarecrow through the city. I need you to call in Cat woman and have her tell us what she knows about this. I have a feeling that this may last more than a few nights. Tim, I want you to go back to the cave and get some rest. Dick you and I are going after the rest of the Criminals. I have Crane and this new guy. I want you to find Poison Ivy. Any questions?_ " Batman ordered.

"What do you want me to do Batman?" Oracle asked over the comm.

" _I want you to hack into their communications and see if you can get me any info regarding our new friend._ " Batman ordered.

"Got it Bats, just be careful out there." Oracle signed off to start her mission. Nightwing and Robin signed off as well and turned to each other.

"So I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck Nightwing." Red Robin said before moving off to Wayne manor.

"Thanks, you too." Nightwing then took out his grapple gun and went out in search of Ivy. He didn't get far before a few small explosions got his attention. When he looked he saw a couple giant plants rising from the ground. "Shit. This s going to suck." Nightwing sighed before moving towards the plants.

*With Jason*

"So Crane, what is your game plan now?" Jason asked scarecrow. "We're almost out of players and the night is just getting started."

"WE will cause the citizens of Gotham to fear us and through them the batman. While the Police are regrouping you will take out Nightwing. It appears our poison Ivy is going solo again and Nightwing is going to stop her. I want them both dead in 2 hours. I don't know what you did with Harley but I want you to send her into the prison and get Dent and Penguin out. If they could get Riddler too that would be appreciated. Now go knight before the batman finds us. Once you're done killing Nightwing and Ivy contact me. I will have another job for you." Crane instructed as he worked on one of the militia's tanks.

"Got it crane. Just remember, I kill the Bat. Not you." With that said Jason left Cranes current hideout.

When he was a good distance away he opened up his comm unit. "Slade come in, what's the situation with Bane?"

" _The big guy is out of commission for good. Want me to send you his head?_ " Slade responded.

"Good and that won't be necessary. Now Nightwing is engaging Ivy. Move to assist Ivy and kill Nightwing."

" _I Thought I was to kill Robin next. Why the change in plans?_ " Slade asked.

"Don't worry about that Slade just get me Nightwing's head. Got that?" Jason snarled into the communicator.

" _You got it boss._ " Slade replied gruffly.

'Asshole' Jason thought before contacting Harley.

" _What's up sugar?_ Harley asked over the comm.

"I need you to break into Gotham PD and take out Penguin, Two-face and Riddler. I will send my militia to distract the majority of the cops but I need you to get in there fast. Once you have them tie them up and burn them alive so Batman can hear their screams." Jason instructed.

" _You got it sugar. Should I do anything else while I am there?"_ Harley asked as she made ready to go.

"Put some bombs hidden throughout the station if you can. Connect them to a remote detonator and wait for further instructions. Any questions?"

" _You got it baby!_ " Harley called before hanging up.

'Damn she gets excited easily.' Jason shook his head before he froze. He slowly stood and turned around to see batman standing behind him.

"Took you long enough to find me. You losing your touch old man?" Jason taunted.

"Who are you and what do you want with Gotham?" Batman demanded.

"Me, I'm the guy who is going to do what you never could. I will rid Gotham of crime and corruption. Then I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes." Jason glared through his mask.

" _Batman, he goes by the Arkham Knight."_ Oracle spoke up from his comm unit.

"So, Arkham Knight, what makes you think I won't be able to stop you?" Batman questioned.

"Come on Bruce," Batman's eyes turned to saucers as Jason called him out by name, "let's not stand on all this formality crap. You came here to fight me and take me down. But before you do that I should warn you. My bomb may go off if my men know I was defeated." Jason smirked as Batman snarled while thinking up a plan.

When Bruce didn't respond Jason laughed. "What, no witty comeback? No terrible one liner before you rush in for the attack? I guess you did lose your touch. But I guess that happens when your failures start mounting up."

"I don't know about you big guy, but Bats here doesn't do failure." Cat woman jumped down behind Jason.

"Oh really, then I guess he didn't tell you how he left one of his son's to die." Bruce's glare intensified and before Jason could continue, charged towards him intent on shutting him up. Jason however just dodged the punch and moved away while Batman tried to land a hit. "Oh so you don't like it when he is mentioned. Huh?" Jason caught one of his punches and landed a few quick jabs onto the Batman. Cat woman jumped forward and caught Jason by surprise allowing her to land a kick forcing him back.

"What do you mean? It was the Joker that killed Jason. Batman tried his best to find him but by the time any leads came up the Joker killed him." Cat woman growled out taking her signature stance with Batman beside her.

"Oh really? Is that why he replaced him? Why he let the Joker live after killing Jason?" Jason yelled in anger.

"How do you know about this?" Batman shouted in anger.

"You're the detective old man, you figure it out." Jason took out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground. Batman and cat woman ran forward but the knight was gone.

"How did he know about Jason? As far as I know only a few people know about that." Cat woman looked over at Bruce.

"I need to go." Batman said before leaving. Cat woman huffed in annoyance before following after the brooding bat.

*With Harley*

"Well boys looks like my Sugars militia have started their distraction. Now let's bag um and tag um." Harley instructed her goons as gunfire and explosions sounded in the distance. They were located on a building next to the Police department and were preparing grappling hooks to enter from the roof.

Soon enough all of Harley's men as well as herself we on the roof busting down the door. The few officers inside put up a valiant resistance but with the majority outside dealing with militia they were outmatched.

'What took you so long Harley? Hurry up and get us out of here!" Two-face shouted.

"Hold your pants two-face, I will get to you soon enough." Harley chuckled as she opened up Penguins cell.

"Took you long enough love." Penguin grunted as he walked out.

"Yeah about that love thing." Harley smirked as he looked up questioningly. "You're not needed anymore shorty." Harley hit him across the face with her bat, knocking him unconscious. "Ok boys bag him and tag him." Harley's men gagged him and after tying his hands and legs leaned him against a nearby wall.

"What the hell was that for Harley?" Two-face asked as he took a few steps back from the door.

"Oh well it turns out that he was a liability. I think it was cause he couldn't fight for shit so boss man wants him out of the way." Harley shrugged, as she mmoved to his cell.

"SO the rest of us aren't going to be knocked out too then?" The Riddler asked.

"Nope, not unless you give me trouble." Harley chuckled as Two-face rolled his eyes. "Now then who wants to go next?"

"Get me out of here and give me a weapon so I can help cover our escape." Two-face growled.

"You got it." Harley opened his cell and a goon walked over carrying a gun Two-face smirked as he headed over only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head before his vision faded to black. "Woops guess I forgot to tell you that you were also ordered to bagged and gagged." Harley chuckled before moving over to the Riddler's cell.

"I swear Harley if you come in this cell then I will kill you." Riddler glared at her.

"Don't worry Nigma, Scarecrow wants you to help him build some tank thingy. I can't hurt ya." Harley waved away his concerns. By this time her goons had tied up Two-face and leaned him a few feet from Penguin.

"I don't believe you!" Nigma glared.

"You don't have to believe me, you just gotta trust me." Harley smiled reassuringly.

"If I don't believe you, why the fuck would I trust you? You're the Joker's bitch." Harley's eyes narrowed as she felt her anger try and force its way out. "That clown weirdo always lied so what would make his star slut any different?" Nigma glared at her.

Instead of answering Harley just opened the door and walked in, bat in hand. "You know Nigma, you talk too much." Harley growled as she swung at him. He was able to move back away from the first swing but after that he had nowhere else to go. Harley started beating him to a bloody pulp while her goons watched in fascination.

"Harley, put the bat down now!" Everyone froze as they heard a rough voice sound from behind them. When they all looked back they saw Batman and Cat woman standing there.

"Hey Harley, what did poor old Riddler say to get you all riled up?" Cat woman asked.

"Shut Kyle, I'm taking Nigma here and leaving or else my guys are gonna beat you both to a pulp!" Harley threatened as her goons brandished their weapons.

"Oh come now Harley, we're old friends. I'm sure you don't want to hurt me." Cat woman purred seductively.

"Look you little hairball, so long as you side with B-man then we aren't friends. Now get out of my way." Harley glared as she hit Nigma over the head once more effectively knocking him out. A few of her men started to dump gasoline while a few farther back moved into nearby hallways to try and hide explosives.

"We're not letting you leave Harley." Batman said defiantly.

"Fine then I guess you're gonna get your asses kicked. Get em boys!" Her goons opened fire causing both Cat woman and Batman to take cover. While they did that Harley tied up Nigma and had one of her goons take him to the basement.

"Stop this Quinn, you don't have to work for Scarecrow! Just come quietly!" Batman shouted.

"Oh you think I'm working for that bastard Crane?!" Harley Laughed. "Wow B-man you sure have fallen from grace. I guess you aren't that good of a detective after all!" Harley shouted back as she was handed a machine gun.

"Well if you're not working for Crane then who do you work for?" Cat Woman asked.

"She works for me!" Everyone looked up to see the Arkham knight on a balcony overlooking the scene.

"You!" Batman yelled.

"Me." Jason smirked behind his helmet before pulling out two hand guns and firing at Batman. "Harls get out of here and continue with the plan."

"What about you?!" Harley shouted as her goons made to leave. One of them lit a match and set fire to Two-face and Penguin.

"Don't worry about me just get out of here!" Jason shouted. 'Batman is mine.'

Batman looked over at Cat Woman and said "go after Harley. I want the Knight!"

"You got it Bats!" Cat woman replied before chasing after Harley.

"Just you and me old man!" Jason yelled as he jumped down off the balcony. Batman bolted to his position fist cocked and ready to pummel him. Jason saw this and put away his guns before pulling out a knife and charging towards batman.

*With Nightwing*

"Let's go Ivy, I'm bringing you in!" Nightwing called which caused Ivy to laugh.

"Why would I go with you without some sort of fight?" She asked.

"We all know how this is going to end Ivy. It's the same story every time we fight." Nightwing smirked as her eye twitched.

"I wouldn't be so sure of this outcome boy." Both looked over surprised and saw Deathstroke walk into view on another roof.

"Deathstroke? What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked taking a defensive stance.

"I assume the Knight sent you?" Ivy inquired.

"You got it sweetheart. Now you continue to do whatever it is you do while I deal with pretty boy over here." Slade smirked behind his helmet as he took out his staff with a twirl.

"Thank you Slade. Just make sure you don't hurt my children." Ivy nodded her head as she went back to destroying the city. Slade nodded before running towards Nightwing. Nightwing took out his two shock batons and prepared to meet Slade's strike. He cried out when he was lifted in the air by his foot. Looking up he realized Ivy had moved one of her plants behind him to leave and opening for Slade.

'Shit.' He thought before he felt himself freefall. Slade used this opportunity to take a swing at him, hitting his abdomen and sending him into a nearby wall.

"You know I thought this would be a little bit harder." Slade laughed as Nightwing growled.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up." Dick took out some brass knuckles and moved to attack Slade.

*Back with Batman*

Both combatants were holding each other off. Jason taunting while Batman stayed silent while they exchanged blows. A few police officers who hearb the commotion were trying to put out the fire that was engulfing a now screaming Two-Face and Penguin.

"Don't worry old man. Once you're out of the way I can finally clean up this city like it deserves." Jaosn Taunted.

"Oh really and what does a criminal like you think this city deserves?" Batman snarled back.

"You lock criminals up, just so they can escape again. I plan on removing them entirely." Jason snarled as he was forced back by a kick.

"You want to kill criminals?" Batman asked incrediously. "That makes you no better than them.

"Yes. I can cross the line that you never could! I'm what this city needs!" Jason shouted as he tried to stab Batman.

"You're just some killer. You ally yourself with villains. How can you be a hero?" Batman growled before throwing batarangs.

"The end justifies the means old man. That's the sad truth of life. I have come to accept this. If a crime free city requires me to team up with criminals then I will do it!" Jason pulled out his hand guns and opened fried causing batman to grapple out of the way. Using the opening this provided Jason left.

Seeing that his target had left Batman called oracle. "Oracle, please tell me you have more information on this guy. He obviously knows me but I can't figure out who this guy is."

" _Sorry Bats I don't have anything yet._ "

"Fine. I guess I'm going to have to find out the hard way." When he turned around he saw the fired were out but Two-face was dead and Penguin was on deaths door.

 **And Done. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. SO yeah I am not following the game at all. Some parts are similar but ultimately it will have a different ending. Let me know what you think in the reviews please.!**


	6. Chapter 6

*Edited as of 8/15/16*

*With cat Woman and Harley*

"Give it up Harley! You won't get away from me!" Cat Woman Yells as she chased Harley through a eries of tunnels underneath the station.

"I ain't stopping for nobody pussy cat!" Harley yelled back and fired a few rounds from her machine gun. Two of her goons also opened fired while one through a Molotov.

'Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be.' Cat Woman thought as she took cover. "Why are you doing this Harley!? Why team up with them?"

"You aren't getting anything out of me!" Harley yelled as she slowly moved back while firing a few rounds to keep her at bay.

"How about giving me Nigma and I let you go!" Cat Woman pleaded hoping to at least recapture the Riddler.

"Not on any of your lives Bitch. He called me mean names so now he has to pay!" Harley's voice was farther than it had been previously and Cat Woman cursed her luck. After a few minutes she decided to cut the chase and head back to Bruce.

*With Bruce right after Jason left*

"Oracle please tell me you have something for me." Bruce sighed as he watched the police cover up Dent's corps and treat Penguin.

After a few minutes Oracle answered. " _Batman, I am picking up a transmission from the Arkham Knight._ " Oracle called over the radio.

"Patch it through Oracle."

" _Do you have Nightwing?"_

 _"_ _He is unconscious and I am about to finish him off."_ He heard Slade speak causing him and Cat woman to widen their eyes in surprise.

" _Change of plans. Keep him alive and bring him to one of my bombs."_ The knight Instructed.

" _Send me the coordinates. And kid, I don't like it when plans constantly change. Usually it means you want me dead."_ Slade responded.

" _I'm sending you the coordinates now. Make sure he is by the bombs. Oh and stick around for a bit in case Batman shows up. Can't have him save the golden boy just yet._ " The Knight chuckled before the line died.

"DO you have the coordinates Oracle?" Batman asked, he vaguely saw Cat woman join him.

" _Yeah, I'm sending it to your suit now. Pease hurr. Huh? Oh god how did you find me!"_ Before the connection died they all heard crashing and Barbara scream.

"Oracle come in! Oracle!?" Batman growled in Anger. "Alfred, what Happened to Oracle?" Batman asked.

"I can't seem to get in touch with her Master Bruce. The tower has gone silent." Alfred answered.

" _You hear me Batman!?_ " He heard the Knight call over the Radio. " _I have Barbara Gordon. You're precious Oracle. Don't worry I won't hurt her. But you will. I'm going to give you a choice Batman. You can save Barbara or you can save Dick Greyson. Your first son. Oh don't worry I am going to give you their coordinates. But to make things even more interesting. They are each next to bombs that will destroy the entire building they are being held in. But if my men see or hear a whisper that you sent robin out to help you then we not only destroy both of them but a skyscraper full of civilians as well. Your choice old man. Save a son or save a daughter."_ The knight laughed as he dropped the connection. A few seconds later the coordinates for both appeared on the Batman's wrist computer.

"What are you going to do Bruce?" Selina asked him worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Batman sighed.

*With Jason*

"You ok Ivy?" Jason asked as he entered the warehouse and saw her resting on a couch with an icepack over her head.

"I will live. Which is more than we can say for Batman's golden boy." Ivy chuckled. "Tell me where my Harley is?"

"Right Here pammy." Harley called from the entrance. She walked in pushing a wheelchair with a struggling Barbara Gordon on it. "I thought we were going to use her as Bait." Harley pouted as Barbara look questioningly at the Knight.

"Not yet. She will watch as Batman Chooses Mr. Greyson over her." The Knight kneeled down and removed the gag they put on Barbara.

"Why did you bring me here?" She immediately demanded.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm going to show you why you shouldn't trust the Batman. You're going to work for me from now on Barbie, and together we shall kill the old man." The knight turned and started walking away but stopped when Barbara spoke up.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice quivered slightly. Hearing this Ivy and Harley looked curiously between Jason and the captive.

"huh, What, is there a problem Barbie?" Jason turned back towards her.

"Only one other person called me that, and he's dead. Don't ever call me that again." Barbara growled out.

"Whatever you say Barbara." Jason took a seat and let his head lean back to rest.

"So what do we do now Sugar?" Harley sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"We wait for tomorrow night." Jason sighed as he fell asleep. Harley looked over towards a window and noticed the sun was rising.

"I hope Batman takes the day off as well." Ivy muttered before she too fell asleep.

"What are you planning?" Barbara asked as she saw Harley was the only one awake.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know why we are even keeping you alive right now. All our other captives are going to die real soon so why not you?" Harley stood and walked over to her. "So this is what Mista J did to ya. Guess he isn't as good of a shot as he claims to be." Harley muttered as she circled her.

"Why are you helping him?" Barb motioned towards the Knight. "You didn't even keep the others alive. Who's to say you aren't next?"

"They were nothing but scum and Riddler made a tasty snack for my two babies." Harley cooed as she looked over at bud and lou. "Besides, sugar here, won't betray me cuz we are in love!" Harley cheered.

"You don't love the Joker anymore? I don't believe it." Barbara glared at her.

"Believe what you want, and know that I don't care." Harley chuckled before returning to cuddling up to Jason. Barbara huffed before deciding to get comfortable.

*With Batman*

"Are you sure about this Batman?" Red Robin asked as they overlooked the building Nightwing was being held in.

"I'm sure. Cat Woman can get Barbara while I get Nightwing You shall find the third bomb and disable it." Batman said.

"I should come with you." Tim said.

"No. I need you to go through each of the skyscrapers and disable every bomb you find." Batman ordered.

"Fine but please. Get her out of there." Tim walked away to start his search.

*Couple hours later*

" _Sir come in we have a problem! Sir I repeat there is a situation that requires you attention!_ " Jason was startled awake when he heard his comm go off.

"What is it?" He mumbled as he looked around and noticed that Harley had cuddled up to him while Ivy was reading a book. Barbara was still asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare.

" _Sir it appears they freed Nightwing! When we tried to blow the building holding the civilian we noticed the signal was being blocked. Our guys over there haven't responded to our calls at all_."

"Shit! Well start blowing up the other buildings!" Jason yelled waking up Harley and Barbara. Ivy looked over startled as he stood suddenly.

" _Sir it appears all of our bombs have been disabled_." Came the meek reply.

"Dammit!" Jason yelled as he flipped a nearby coffee table. "Did they get any information regarding our base of operations or the neutron bomb?"

" _No, sir. They have nothing on them._ "

"Fuck, ok have all units hunt for the Batman now! Once he is found inform me immediately." Jason roared into the comm.

" _Yes sir!_ " The frightened soldier called back before the comm link disconnected.

"What's the problem sugar?" Harley asked hesitantly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Slade do you copy?" Jason tried contacting Deathstroke. He sighed in relief when he heard his voice.

" _I'm here. What do you need?"_

"How the fuck did Nightwing escape?"

" _I wasn't staying anywhere near that bomb. You had contingency plans that were in place should the batman get one or both of them. If they failed it is your own fault. Not mine."_ Slade replied, an edge in his voice.

"Dammit. Get back to base. I got a new plan." Jason cut the connection before Slade could answer.

"What happened Knight?" Ivy asked as she walked over.

"While we were resting it seems the old man took out all our bombs, freed Nightwing and rescued all of our captured civilians." Jason growled out.

"How did he do all that by himself?" Harley asked.

"He had help from Cat woman and Robin most likely." Jason explained with a sigh.

"So what shall we do now?" Ivy wondered.

"Yeah I want to know as well." Slade said as he walked in.

"Harley, remember your stint with the suicide squad a few years back?" Jason looked towards Harley.

"Yeah, it was a complete and utter failure why?"

"Well each of us are getting our own separate Targets. WE are now the suicide squad. Kill your targets at all cost. "Slade, go after Nightwing again and this time take him out. Harley, you're going after Red Robin. Ivy I want you to hunt down cat woman. While I take down the Batman." Jason explained his plan.

"What about all the others? Crane is still out there and my babies tell me Penguin still lives." Ivy asked.

"I'm sending my best squad to take Penguin out and blow the station. If they fail then my snipers will take him out."

"One squad won't be enough." Slade scoffed.

"They are my personal death squad. Trained to kill the bat personally by me. They can handle cops very easily." Jason smirked.

"What of Crane? I doubt he will just sit back and watch. Unless he needs more time with his toxin." Harley pointed out.

"Shit, I forgot about Crane." Jason started thinking of a way to deal with him. "Harley, you and I will take him out. Once he is gone then we launch our final plan to kill the bat family. Any more questions?"

"What will you do with me?" Barbara spoke up at last.

"You will stay here until I have a use for you or the batman is dead. Don't worry you won't be alone. Harleys pets will stay to keep you company." Jason smirked as Bud and Lou walked over to her.

 **So another chapter done and we are getting closer to the finale! Another chapter or two maybe three. Hope you all enjoyed it. Honestly I was going to kill some characters off but then I realized, why not have you decide who dies! Of course if nobody participates then I will just kill who ever I wanted but that wouldn't be as fun. Just note that Batman, Jason, and Harley cannot die! Evryone else is fair game! Leave your choice in the reviews or a pM. Enjoy!**


End file.
